1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an integrated plumbing fixture and fitting having a spout that is straight or curved in its cross section and which provides relatively wide, film-like water jets in the form of a waterfall.
2. Description of Prior Art
Previously known waterfall-type spouts are formed having a cross section that remains uniform in the flow direction. The disadvantage of such a design is that the water jet is constricted after leaving its outlet so that its surface tension tends to return the water jet to a cylindrical jet. The results of such previous designs are that film-like water jets produced are unsatisfactory.
With the usual bathroom arrangements, the sink or the bathtub and the sanitary fitting are separated from one another, where the spout either is fastened to a wall or is fastened on the sink or on a section of the bathtub and therefore protrudes from it. For some time, a possibility has been sought to avoid such a protruding outlet.